


If Only You Could Object From Afar

by MrSchimpf



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Las Vegas Wedding, lament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSchimpf/pseuds/MrSchimpf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison's thoughts on Callie's eloping to Vegas with George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only You Could Object From Afar

**Title: If Only You Could Object From Afar  
**   
Author: Nate  
**Pairing:** Callie/Addison, _Grey's Anatomy_  
**Spoilers:** Up to Callie and George's wedding.  
**Rating:** PG (nothing objectionable)  
**Disclaimer:** _Grey's Anatomy_ is the property of Shonda Rhimes/Shondaland, The Mark Gordon Company, and ABC Studios.  
**Archiving:** AO3, ff.net  
**Summary:** Addison's thoughts on Callie's eloping to Vegas with George.  
**Author's** **Notes:** This was originally written as part of a LiveJournal drabble challenge in August 2009 with five prompts from Danielle/UbiquitiousMixie; this is one of five.

* * *

I know I'm supposed to be her best friend and I'm supposed to be fully supportive, no matter what she does.

But when she came back and told me she eloped, I wanted to palm my face, wondering why she would have considered it at all.

Does she see me? Can she honestly look in his eyes and see in him someone who's going to be there for better or worse, or death do us part? The guy probably internally whimpers at medical gruesomeness and I don't exactly like how close he is with Dr. Stephens.

Close friends? Really? Yeah, in the way I used to look at Derek before I finally jumped his ass after a year of denying it!

I know it looked like I was excited for her, that I'm very happy. But inside I'm hoping the state of Nevada comes back and reverses the vows. Maybe they were too drunk to do it. Or the official who wedded them is a convicted felon and their marriage has to be nullified.

Gah, one day that whole 'if anyone objects' thing is gonna be much better. I'll get a text that "Callie's trying to marry someone from afar" and I'll be able to hop on my webcam and tell her she can't do it because I want her all to myself. She'll look at the guy, throw the bouquet at his crotch hard and say 'it's about time, Addy!' and run back home to be with me.

But for now I have to watch her go through the ups and downs and hope George remains loyal to her. I have to be there when her heart is crushed. I have to let her know I'll be there.

All the while, my heart will weep for her.  



End file.
